Republic of Star
The ROS is a new faction in the making that was started on gertraiga as it leads in modeling new ways to improve.The work is simple because the group has both legal job and dirty jobs throughout the galaxy.The group is experinced in the black market and has many informants from the UWUC, HTU, and the gertaragian resistance, although they never managed to turn any of RAVEN or ONAs personel from the companies or their private militaries.The group's leader is a human named Neon Star who has worked to improved their equipment, knowledge and resources and gained new allies from other planets to make this new army. The group also works on new type of weapons to sell on the black market and their not cheap. It is not a faction officialy recocnized by the UWUC, VCN or Wormholemancers, although ONA and/or RAVEN have made limited contact. It intends to expand beyond gertragia with some time. At the moment, the group is involved in the civil war, dealing weapons and working for whoever bids higher but also has expanded new bases on other planets to make foward bases, though they are a bit hastily constructed. Also set up trade and blackmarkets on the other planets although none of the big factions are buying yet (with the exception of the HTU), it is known that ONA and RAVEN never will. The ROS is known doing things such as: * Black Market ﻿dealing * Combat Missions * Custom weapons dealing * Improving old tech NPC (Neon Pharmaceutical Company) Not having enough with the black market Neon decided into working the drug market but soon founded the NPC.This is a legal company that makes medical drugs for the people on the different planets.Currently it only is opened on Gertragia,Varisa, and Weavon for thier excellent line of drugs for all type of jobs.Even if is there to work for the people.it is also a cover for making other drugs like to increase a body of a person in strength,speed, and the other senses.This drugs are usually sold in the black market along with the weapons. NPC know do doing things like: *Drug dealing *Selling drugs on the black market *Makes drugs for sick people *Performance enhances SMP (Star Mod Production) Neon testing labs for mechs and Weapon corp.They focus on science and new equipment to improve there army and sell to people.They have alot of great minds,like Neon himself and Neilson there head researcher in chemicals.This is a very important part of the army and a well a good revenue value. *Mod placement *Improving weapons *Chemical Bombs *Drone productions SST (Star Shock Trooper) A special group in the ROS that is considered there, best tactical squad. They have been sorted out of the best soldiers and train any fresh meat.Like the name states, they have great EMP tech, and weaponary. They also know how to hack, and fight on the field *Trainers *Special Soldiers *Tech support *EMP Weaponary History The ROS is a underground group that has started to become stronger.It is now a new faction in the universe as it leads in the black markets and drug trade.It is starting to grow everyday with new members and thanks to thier leader Neon star has brought it to be strong.They have now started the NPC to gain more influence,money, and more info in the universe to increase thier power.The only known contact with them in the evoknight war is the assult on sigma by sia.It has a even better impact on the issues belong Foward Bases Base 01----------On gertragia which is one of the strongest and under most of the plant also known as the underground Base 02----------On gertragia which is a drug runner base,it is in the lower distract and well hidden between the homeless Base 03----------On Gertragia which is most sucure base as it is in the higher distract inside many apartment complexs Base 04----------On Weavon,the base was contructed in the lava pits where it could survive the heat.....this is where most of the army's best mechs were made Base 05----------On New exford,the base is where most of the ships are made because of the large room,and cool parts for the creation of new ones Base 06----------On new exford,the base is inside the main city as he uses it for his training of super soldiers and spys in the army Base 07----------On fandors 7,the bases is one of the bigest as it extends into the pymrids of the underground.It also has alot capables as it has all trades Base 08----------On Varsia,the base is underwater as it works on underwater tech and ways to change the weather Base 09----------A Space station in space that is like a normal place,as it carrys alot of super weapons in the secret sections.....it is also a trade route for anyone that knows about it. Members Leader:Neon,Star Inner circle Draco Achilles the saber Sia of blood Noles the sniper Slade the runner Tiff of drugs Kay-no of Machines Officers Banner Mahk Manny Alexander Polken Kim Laner Oak lander Mist Boo Kite Highlander Category:Illegal Category:Factions